Once In a Lifetime
by InfiniteRing
Summary: After a long argument, you leave you now Ex-Boyfriends. What lies in store?
1. The Man With The Umbrella

Once In a Lifetime

By: _InfiniteRing_

I walked in the rain, head hurting… heart pounding. The things I saw, heard, and said…linger in my head. _How did I let this happen? It was a once in a lifetime thing! And…and I blew it. _I sighed, it was still raining, and people were walking all around me. Holding umbrellas, laughing, kissing in the rain…I was in Paris, France. A place I have always wanted to go to, a place of love, a place of suffering. Like they say, "When we suffer, we do it in silence…and the world likes it that way, we just…fade" I didn't notice, but someone covered with an umbrella, when I did notice I didn't care, I just wanted to be alone. "Ah, Paris, the City of Love, but also a City of Heartbreak, when you have love, you also have heartbreak." A man said, with an Swedish accent. "When we suffer, we do it in silence…and the world likes it that way, we just…fade. It's how we die, how we grieve…" I said my voice weary from crying. Luckily he couldn't see my tears form the rain, my heart stop pounding. "So Miss, what happened? Why are you crying?" the man asked "I-I'm not crying, it's the rain." I said, shocked that he knew. "But, you're under an umbrella." he said. _Wow. I am such a blonde on the inside._ I mentally slapped myself, and said "Oh, yeah…by the way my name is Avery." his face lit up "My name is Ethan. A woman said I would meet an Avery and will comfort her. So, what's wrong?" Ethan asked. _What DID happen? What caused me to run outside in the rain, and why dose Ethan's voice sound like I know him?_ "Well…it's a long story…" I said, looking at the man. He was my age, dirty blonde hair and ice blue eyes, he looked like Pewdiepie, your favorite youtuber. "I have time." Ethan said. Then it hit you, he was Pewdiepie's brother.


	2. What Happened

**_Once In a Lifetime_**

**_Chapter 2 _**

I decided to keep my mouth shut about knowing Ethan… I am excellent at acting, so he couldn't tell. "Well…I moved here with my friend. His name is Ryan…we were more than friends I guess…" I trailed off Ethan looked at me with concern "Are you ok Avery?" he asked. "Fine…so, I got a movie audition. And I got a part, but he said 'It's either me, or your movie' So. I picked my movie. And…and he kicked me out." I said, starting to cry. Ethan wrapped me in a long soothing hug. I was kind of shocked; Ryan never, ever hugged me like this. I didn't wrap my arms; instead I put them on his chest. "Do you need a place to stay? I have a guest room at my house…" Ethan said. _Was he inviting me to spend the night? Oh, what the hell! I'm single anyway._ "Sure, that would be nice…thanks Ethan." I said, no longer crying. Instantly after that my phone buzzed.

"**_Come Back, I'm Sorry…"_**

It was a text from Ryan…

Me: **_"No, I coming for my things when you're at work"_**

Ryan: **_"OK…Where will you stay?"_**

Me: **_"I'm not telling you! You'll come there and take me to your house! Leave me alone!"_**

"Shall we go?" I asked Ethan, looking him in the eye "Taxi! TAXI!" he yelled. There was soon a Taxi in front of us. Ethan opened the door "My Lady, you taxi waits" Ethan said. I grabbed his hand and got in, before I let go, Ethan kissed my hand. I was pretty sure my heart skipped a beat _Maybe…Ryan wasn't a Once in a Lifetime thing…_

**_That's it guys! Chapter 2! These will come out every Saturday! _**

**_REMEMBER; I have school, so this maybe late sometimes. BYE! _****_J_**


	3. How long will you stay?

When we got to Ethan's apartment…I looked in marvel. It was the most expensive on in Paris! "So…how long do you think you will stay? I just wanted to know…so when I go grocery shopping." Ethan said. "I-I-I don't know…" I said. "Stay as long as you need…mi casa, su casa….did I say that right?" Ethan said in a happy tone. "Yeah…pretty sure." I said giggling. "To the penthouse" he declared, _THE PENTHOUSE!?_ "How, on god's green earth, do you own the fucking PENTHOUSE!?" I whispered "My brother bought it for me." Ethan said. "Oh you mean Felix Kjellberg", _the_ PewDiePie? I'm one of the bros." I said. Ethan was shocked that I knew, but it looked like he didn't care. "What movie, I got _The Fault in Our Stars_; we can go see _If I Stay…_we can go see _Guardians of the Galaxy_, which one?" Ethan asked "EVERY. SINGLE. ONE!" I screamed I loved all of those movies! Once again, another text

Ryan: **_I'll treat you better…I SWEAR please…I love you…3_**

Me: **_Well I don't! /3 you made me make a choice, my career, or you; I'll say…I made a great choice! You know what, this random RISH man, comforted me after I ran off, and were going to see a movie! And he's letting ME pick! He hugged A STRANGER, a girl HE BARELY KNEW better than you ever will! If I have to I WILL get a no-contact order and a restraining order filed on your ass! SO FUCK OFF!_** I was positive I have never texted so much ever before, my cheeks were red with anger, but guess what. He had the balls to text back!

Ryan: **_Yes, I know what I did was wrong…and I'm sorry…it was a jackass decision, I promise, I WILL be better…I want you back…You are my life…my world…you're my everything…Okay? 3_**

"God, you are such a bitch…" I mumbled, thinking no one could hear me "Is HE brothering you?" Ethan asked… looking over my shoulder…his presence over my shoulder was, calming. My face was of course still red, but not with anger, with embarrassment. He was RIGHT over my shoulder. "Do you need a restraining order?" Ethan said "Probably…and a no contact." I said "If I stay… is what I want to see…by the way. Do you have a change of clothes?" I said, closing my phone. "Here" he said giving me cool skater clothes, WITH A BEENIE! "I LOVE beanie! Thanks Ethan!"


End file.
